


The Right Kind of Monster

by AeroplanesR0ck



Series: Safe in Your Hands [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Manipulative Sherlock, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeroplanesR0ck/pseuds/AeroplanesR0ck
Summary: Sherlock tries to make John jealous. It doesn't quite work, but he gets what he wants anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuJuBee (Marcy09)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcy09/gifts).



> This is for you, Bee! Not quite what you requested (I didn't want to 'cold cock' the poor chap, I mean, I'd hit on Sherlock too if I saw him so I can definitely sympathise) but I hope you like it.

As he waited for the bartender to get their drinks, John glanced over to where Sherlock was waiting at one of the tables. Or at least, he was supposed to be waiting. Instead, another man was sitting in John’s seat and flirting with Sherlock, and Sherlock was letting him, even leaning in closer as if to hear him better. John stopped the roil of jealousy building in his stomach in his tracks, and took his time assessing the situation. As he watched, Sherlock smiled and laughed at something the man had said, but John knew Sherlock’s expression, and he could tell that Sherlock was utterly bored. It was clear in his eyes, and in the complete fakeness of his laughter, and the almost imperceptible stiffening of Sherlock’s spine when the man laid his hand on Sherlock’s forearm. What was Sherlock doing, then? It wasn’t for a case, John knew. They weren’t on one, Sherlock had dragged them out here because he wanted to observe and test their ability to blend in, as it had been awhile since they’d been undercover in this sort of location. At least, that was what Sherlock had said, but now John had his doubts. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw Sherlock surreptitiously peek over to the bar, checking if John was watching.

 

Well, if that was what Sherlock wanted, John could most certainly oblige. He put on his best glower, staring intently at the pair of them. Just before Sherlock turned away, he caught a flash of a little half smile. John returned it, laughing a little to himself. 

 

Once he’d collected their drinks, John made his way back to the table, setting the mugs down hard on the table. He slid a possessive arm around Sherlock’s shoulders, directing a fierce glare at the man who, idiotically, still had his hands on Sherlock. Under John’s furious gaze, though, he jerked back as though he’d been stung.

 

“As you can see, Sherlock is not available. And even if he were, I doubt he’d be interested in someone like you.” John sneered, channelling his best Sherlock-interacting-with-idiots disdain. He turned to Sherlock, not even looking at the man as he continued to address him in the same tone. “You may leave now.”

 

The man quickly got up and left, and John turned his attention fully on Sherlock. He fisted the hair at the back of Sherlock’s head, forcing him to tip his head back to look John in the eye. 

 

“And you,” John said flatly, “come with me.”

 

If it had been just him and Sherlock, John would have dragged him by the hair all the way to the bathroom, but as it stood, he didn’t quite fancy the idea of their time being cut short by concerned security. He tugged Sherlock along by the elbow, pulling him into the handicap toilet before slamming the door shut and locking it. He roughly shoved Sherlock over to the sink, bending him over it and tugging Sherlock’s trousers down to expose his arse. 

John got out the packet of lube he kept in his wallet for precisely this sort of situation, stuffing the wallet back into his pocket. He tore the packet open with his teeth, pouring about half onto his fingers before setting it aside. He laid a hand on Sherlock’s hip, and roughly shoved two fingers into Sherlock’s arse.

 

Sherlock moaned, fucking himself back onto John’s fingers. John fingered Sherlock open with quick, rough movements. Once Sherlock was opened up a little more, he got out his cock, slicked it up with the rest of the lube and thrust into Sherlock in one hard shove. Sherlock braced himself against the sink as John set a hard, fast pace, gripping Sherlock’s hips tight as he fucked into him with little care for Sherlock’s own pleasure. Every now and then John’s cock would accidentally brush up against Sherlock’s prostate, and he’d writhe and moan, desperate for more stimulation though he wasn’t even able to get hard, cock still locked up tight. He gave a low moan of disappointment as he felt John come and then pull away. 

 

John tucked himself back into his pants, zipping up his fly. Sherlock didn’t move a muscle, unsure if John was done or if he would continue playing with him. John nudged him aside to wash his hands at the sink, not even glancing at Sherlock to acknowledge him now that he’d come. Sherlock watched John, frowning. He didn’t like being ignored. 

 

When he was done washing his hands, John turned back to Sherlock, raising an eyebrow. “What are you doing still here?” He asked coolly. “If it’s attention you want, I’m sure the man out there would be happy to provide.”

 

“John?” Sherlock asked in a small voice.

 

John stalked towards Sherlock, voice low and dangerous. “You act like a whore, you get treated like a whore, Sherlock.” He pushed Sherlock up against the bathroom door, pinning him in place with his body and with his piercing gaze. “Whores don’t get to come. Whores don’t get kissed and coddled. Whores get fucked, and then they get paid, and then they leave. Is that what you want?”

 

Sherlock shook his head frantically. “No, I don’t want that.”

 

John raised an eyebrow. “No? Then what do you want?”

 

“I want to be yours. Only yours, not anybody else’s.” Sherlock said quickly. 

 

“Good boy.” John murmured, leaning up to reward him with a kiss. Sherlock whimpered, kissing him back hungrily, soaking in the affection. 

 

John leaned back, smirking up at Sherlock. “Although the proper answer,” he added, “was that you wanted to be fucked hard in a public toilet. Which you could have just told me, instead of creating an elaborate set up.”

 

Sherlock smiled at him. “But it was more fun this way.”

 

John snorted and swatted Sherlock on his still-exposed bum. “Incorrigible.” He said fondly, leaning up for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little bit of a twist on 'jealous public bathroom sex'. It just didn't feel quite right to write it the usual way, I didn't feel that my John would have actual angry sex, hot as it is. He's a little more mature than that.
> 
> And, that's it! The last fic I have planned for this series! The next thing, whether new adventure or little ficlet, whatever it is (I haven't decided yet) will be up on Monday. Thank you all for following along and reading, I love all of you. Thank you and good night!
> 
> P.S. All my best ideas come from prompts. If you have a story idea you really want written, some little situation you're dying to read, shoot me a comment with your prompt! I can't promise to fill it, but if I'm inspired to write it I most certainly will!


End file.
